The present invention relates generally to architectural staircases, and more particularly to a staircase installation template and method of use.
The installation of architectural staircases during the construction of residential and commercial buildings can be a complicated process. The residential or commercial builder is typically responsible for installing the framing for the staircase, and a separate staircase manufacturer is responsible for the construction of the staircase. The staircase is thus constructed at a location other than the building construction site and transported in finished or semi-finished form to the building site for installation. Although the builder and the stair manufacturer work from the same set of drawings, there frequently are problems fitting the staircase into the framing when the staircase is installed. It can be very difficult and expensive to fix such problems when they arise. The framing or staircase need to be re-constructed or modified, adding time and expense to the building project. Often, the staircase must be transported back to the staircase manufacturer's facility, adding delay and expense to the project.
To address these problems, some staircase manufacturers have developed new methods for constructing and installing the stairs. Specifically, some staircases can be partially constructed at the building site. The staircase is constructed in various modular parts, and the parts are then transported and assembled at the building site. Such modular staircases are easier to modify, and thus easier to install in the framing. Modular staircases do not completely solve the problems, however, because it can still be difficult to construct the framing in a manner that significantly reduces the modifications necessary to install the staircase. In addition, some architectural staircases cannot be effectively manufactured as a modular staircase unit.
Given the limitations and problems with the existing systems and methods, there exists a need for an improved system and method for installing architectural staircases during the construction of residential and commercial buildings. The present invention relates to improvements over the systems and methods described above, and to solutions to the problems raised or not solved thereby.